Many people utilize computer-based mapping applications to obtain the locations of, and directions to, various locations, as well as to locate places near a current or specific location. A person wanting to perform such a task typically opens an application, inputs the necessary information (such as a location or point of interest) and receives location information, driving directions, nearby points of interest (POI) as determined by the mapping application provider, and other such information. The user might be interested in specific types of location or points of interest that the user would like to include with the mapping information, but the point of interest information provided with the mapping application typically is selected by a provider of the mapping application and often relates specifically to businesses, public spaces, government buildings, and other such locations. The POI is typically not customized for the user, other than the user potentially being able to select subsets of the already-determined POI to obtain on a map. Further, there is no way to access data from third parties, such that the user often will have to switch back and forth between applications, and manually transfer or enter information, in order to enable information from a third party application to be added to information displayed by the mapping application.